CIEN AÑOS Concurso 14 de Febrero 2010 PRIMER LUGAR
by Yunuen
Summary: Un alma extrañando a otra por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Y cuando están por fin juntos, el frío de la indiferencia acaba con el amor.


Se trata de un one shot de Lotus y Leonardo. Después de que Lotus se fuera por segunda vez de la vida de Leo, jamás volvió a aparecer ella en la serie. A mi me entristeció mucho, y este fic es mi manera de creer que, aunque pasen Cien Años, ellos se reunirán de nuevo.

-/-

**Cien ****Años**

Esperándote…

Esperándote…por lo que me han parecido cien años.

Y finalmente regresaste.

Y finalmente creí que me dirías algo: que habías regresado para decirme que me amabas y que te quedarías a mi lado, o que no hemos sido hechos el uno para el otro. Para cualquiera de esas dos respuestas estaba preparado, estaba listo para llegar a sentirme en el Cielo, o para caer en las llamas eternas del Infierno, pero…nada has dicho. Ni una palabra sobre nosotros me has dicho.

Volviste porque tenías un problema y buscaste nuestra ayuda y, naturalmente, no te la negamos. Creí que era eso por lo que no habías dicho nada, estabas muy agobiada y no era el momento, y por eso tampoco hablé. Pero ya todo acabó y hubo un final feliz, aunque no fue para nosotros.

**Pasaste a mi lado**

**c****on gran indiferencia,**

**t****us ojos ni siquiera**

**v****oltearon hacia mí.**

Ya el problema quedó resuelto y estaba muy ansioso porque esperaba escuchar por fin tus palabras, sea que fueran como una deliciosa brisa del mar que le daría alivio a mi prolongado y angustioso tormento; o que fueran como la filosa hoja de tu katana incrustándose en mi corazón, que de igual manera terminaría con mi suplicio… pero ya nada dijiste.

**Te vi sin que me vieras.**

**Te hable sin que me oyeras.**

**Y toda mi amargura**

**s****e ahogo dentro de mí.**

Quizás…después de todo, por tanto tiempo que te fuiste… me olvidaste. Olvidaste nuestro primer encuentro; olvidaste la manera tan vil con la que me derrotaste; olvidaste que confesaste ante muchos testigos tus sentimientos por mí. Pero yo no olvidé que me deslumbró tanto tu belleza como tu habilidad para luchar; no olvidé que no me hice la ilusión de poder acercarme a ti porque somos de mundos diferentes y somos tan diferentes; no olvidé ni he olvidado la infinita alegría que explotó en mi corazón al oír de tus propios labios que me querías; no olvidé que antes de marcharte me obsequiaste una flor (de la cual has tomado el bello nombre para ti) con la que me decías sin duda alguna que prometías volver. Y volviste, pero olvidaste esa promesa. Te olvidaste de mí.

**Me duele**** hasta la vida**

**saber que me olvidaste.**

**Pensar que ni desprecios**

**merezca yo de ti.**

Ya estás lista para marcharte. Deseas buscar tu lugar en este ancho mundo. Intento decirte, casi suplicándote, que te quedes. Te invito a que vivas con nosotros, con la esperanza agonizando en mi corazón: tal vez si vivieras en mi hogar, o con que te quedarás en la ciudad, pudieras recordar tu promesa y entonces juntos buscar nuestro lugar en este mundo. Pero dices que no, que debes irte, de nuevo. Otra vez te vas de mi vida. No hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo jamás olvidarte. Si cien años te estuve esperando, otros cien años permanecerás en mi destrozado corazón y en mi caótica mente.

**Y sin embargo sigues**

**unida a mi existencia.**

**Y s****i vivo cien años**

**cien años pienso en ti.**

Te despides de todos y por último de mí. Te ves contenta, lista para buscar y encontrar lo que tanto anhelas…y no soy yo. Estaba preparado para que me aceptaras en tu vida o para que me rechazaras, pero no para esto, no para tu absoluto silencio e indiferencia. No sé de donde saco la fuerza para soportar el indescriptible dolor que me causa el resquebrajamiento de mi corazón. No sé de donde saco la fuerza para que salgan las palabras y decirte "Hasta pronto" (porque no puedo decirte "Adiós") y "Cuídate". No sé de donde saco la fuerza para aparentar que yo me he olvidado de ti y que tu partida sólo me entristece, cuando en realidad me mata.

**Pasaste a mi lado**

**c****on gran indiferencia,**

**t****us ojos ni siquiera**

**v****oltearon hacia mí.**

**Te vi sin que me vieras.**

**Te hable sin que me oyeras.**

**Y toda mi amargura**

**se ahogo dentro de mí.**

**Me duele**** hasta la vida**

**saber que me olvidaste.**

**Pensar que ni desprecios**

**merezca yo de ti.**

**Y sin embargo sigues**

**unida a mi existencia.**

**Y si vivo cien años**

**cien años pienso en ti.**

Como por arte de magia, me encuentro sentado en la azotea de un edifico. Ni me di cuenta en qué momento dejé La Guarida, ni de cómo llegue ni cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, ni de cómo es que llevo la flor que me obsequió esa noche. Es lo único que tengo de ella, esta flor. Es extremadamente frágil porque se secó, sólo así pude conservarla al guardarla entre las páginas de uno de mis libros. Y justo así es como siento mi corazón ahora: seco.

¿Fue un sueño acaso? El volver a verla, el estar a su lado, y la despedida… ¿Sólo ha sido un sueño? Desearía que sí. No. Está bien, así está bien. Al menos fue maravilloso verla de nuevo.

Hay Luna llena, incluso parece que hoy brilla más que ninguna otra noche. Su luz me brinda una leve calidez, como si tratara de consolarme en mi dolor, y la miro agradeciéndole. El cielo está más esplendoroso que nunca.

Y lo sería más si estuviera aquí conmigo, pero ya ha elegido.

Aún puedo sentir que mi corazón late, con un último esfuerzo me hace saber que sigue vivo, pero no por mucho. Cada latido se hace más lento…y dejará de hacerlo, dejará de latir, y una parte de mí indudablemente morirá, pero no su recuerdo.

Y mi final se acerca…pero mi corazón retumba con fuerza ahora, negándose a morir, negando el haberla perdido sin siquiera haberle dicho adiós porque no pude hacerlo, porque jamás habló…y yo tampoco. El dolor por fin me abandona y humedece mis ojos…yo deseaba un final tranquilo, ya había aceptado el perderla, pero en el último momento mi corazón se rebela, me exige una explicación más convincente.

¡Ve tras ella!

¡Ve tras ella!

¡No quiere morir! ¡Me grita, me suplica que vaya tras ella!

¡Ve tras ella!

Pero es demasiado tarde…para ambos.

Y mi corazón se calma, resignándose igual que yo. Sólo una lágrima llega a escaparse.

He muerto.

No hay alegría ni pesar, tampoco puedo asegurar que me sienta tranquilo. Ya ni siquiera siento el consuelo de la Luna. Es el Vacío que ha reemplazo todo lo que había en mí, así ya no hay corazón que entregar, si no es a ella.

Después de un rato, tratando de acostumbrarme a esa rara sensación de estar muerto aunque aún continuo respirando, decido regresar a casa.

El futuro que había imaginado un sin fin de veces a su lado, se lo traga de un bocado la oscuridad de la cual ya soy parte. En las sombras crecí y en las sombras me perderé. Pero me llevo conmigo, muy cerca de mi pecho, lo único que me queda de ella.

Y en cuanto me sumerjo en la oscuridad, un fantasma se aparece y se arroja sobre mí. Me toma por sorpresa, no logro reaccionar y me atrapa, sus brazos logran rodearme enteramente, y por el brusco movimiento, se desintegra la frágil flor de Loto que llevaba en mis manos.

Y antes de intentar liberarme y mucho antes de lamentar la pérdida de lo único que tenía de ella…la luz de la Luna alcanza la oscuridad en la que estamos sumergidos el terrible fantasma y yo, revelando la identidad de esa aparición.

No es un fantasma como creí, sino un ángel.

Es ella.

Digo su nombre, muy sorprendido, pero mi voz no la escucho, creo que apenas si moví mi boca.

Y la Luna nos abriga con su tranquila luz.

Y el ángel que volvió a la Tierra para dar consuelo a esta miserable creatura, me estrecha un poco más.

Y me sonríe.

Es bellísima.

Siento una singular pero grata calidez extenderse en mis mejillas.

Y una más que se expande en mi pecho resucita mi corazón. Comienza a latir muy serenamente, a pesar de la grandiosa sorpresa que ha recibido, pero duele cada fatigoso retumbar.

-Regresaste.

Digo demasiado quedo, no sé si es porque su abrazo me estrecha lentamente y todavía más, y es por eso que me falta el aire…o es ese tierno brillo en su mirada lo que me obliga a casi enmudecer.

Cierra sus ojos, privándome de su hermoso resplandor, y entristezco por eso pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que sus tersos labios los posa cuidadosamente sobre los míos.

Al instante, me abandono a la impetuosa dicha que tan delicado beso me entrega.

¡Y mi corazón late con intensidad, puedo sentirlo! Ya no duele estar vivo.

¡Y la dulzura de sus labios obliga a que la Amargura, que ya me tenía preso, desate sus fuertes ataduras!

¡Y su cálido abrazo me conforta! La fría Soledad que quería ser mi eterna compañera me abandona.

Y en este mágico instante, en este abrumador y mágico instante…la respuesta esperada por Cien Años por fin la conozco. Las palabras por las que enloquecía escuchar importan poco ahora, sino es que nada.

Libera mis ansiosos labios.

Y me quedo quieto porque parece que todavía siento esa sutil delicia sobre ellos. Pero me decido a abrir los ojos sólo para asegurarme de que no se trata de un sueño, aunque es curioso, porque nunca imagine ni mucho menos soñé con un momento así.

Y sí. Mi bello ángel continúa abrazándome y sonriéndome. Su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Y aún sin poder creerlo, le sonrío tímidamente.

Entonces, se aparta y retrocede sin dejar de sonreírme. Va hacia la oscuridad que la Luna no pudo eliminar.

Y continuo quieto, viendo como se aleja de mí, hasta que desaparece en las sombras.

Se ha ido.

Bajo mis brazos y pequeños fragmentos de la flor se van de mis manos.

Ahora sí que lo he perdido todo: se ha hecho polvo su recuerdo y ella se ha ido.

Pero esta vez mi espera de cien años o mil años, no importa cuanto tiempo te tome regresar, será más soportable porque te has llevado mi corazón, y en tus manos, mi martirio no lo será más.

-/-

Lo que parece un poema no es poema, es una canción que se llama Cien Años, es una antigua y romántica canción mexicana. La versión que más me gusta es la que canta Pedro Infante.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic.

Gracias.


End file.
